Ferris Wheel's Day Off
by Wicked Galaxies
Summary: When Hazel had dragged him off to the annual fair, Nico hadn't expected to get stuck on the Ferris wheel. Or get stuck on the Ferris wheel next to a cute blond stranger who introduced himself as Will. Mortal AU, with minor Hazel/Frank


so it's been a while since ive published something, but the local fair is in town today and i thought what not better than to make some fictional dweebs go? this is cross posted on ao3, there's a link to my account on my profile if anyone's interested. thank you for reading!

* * *

Nico and Hazel were sitting on a picnic table, munching on their greasy carnival food. Earlier in the day, Hazel had dragged him on almost every ride at the fair. If he was being honest with himself, Nico didn't mind. He loved spending time with his sister, even if it meant attending the busy and dreadfully hot fair.

From over the noise of other people talking, he heard someone shout Hazel's name. Hazel heard it too, and stood up with her arms waving. "We're over here!"

Frank spotted them, ran over, and sat down beside Hazel. He innocently kissed her on the cheek, then nodded at Nico from across the tabletop. "How're you?" He asked kindly.

"Not bad." Nico replied. When Hazel had introduced Frank as her boyfriend, he had been a bit timid at first. After he had gotten to know him better he realized that there wasn't much to dislike about Frank, if anything at all. They weren't best friends, but they shared a mutual love of Hazel and that was fine enough for the two.

After finishing off their junk food, Hazel insisted they go on the Ferris wheel. The line was a bit long, and it took them what felt like forever of standing there before they got to the front.

A problem presented itself when the guy operating the wheel declared that there can only be two people to a cart. Nico, Frank, and Hazel were three people.

He decided to let Hazel and Frank have their fun. "You guys go up without me. I'll be fine down here."

Hazel crossed her arms determinedly. "C'mon Nico! I'm sure you're allowed to go up alone!"

He wasn't. According to the carnie, it was to "save the wait in line."

So he was paired with a blond guy from another group of three. Hazel and Frank had already boarded the Ferris wheel, and were ahead of them by one cart. The blond guy got in the cart first, and then introduced himself as Will.

"Nico." Was all Nico said as he got on the Ferris wheel.

"So you're a third wheel too?" He asked.

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "Kinda. I let them go up together."

He had to admit to himself that Will was attractive.

The Ferris wheel had started moving. Will remarked how nice of a view it was once they reached the top, and Nico hummed in agreement. It went around few more times, before it abruptly stopped and the neon lights of the ride went out. Right at the peak of the wheel.

He looked down at the ground and said. "I think the power's out on the ride."

"Yeah." Will said

Two minutes passed and nothing changed. From the ground, he heard the conductor yell "Sorry guys! The ride's broken! Everyone on please don't worry! You'll get down soon!" There was a collective groan from both people in line and on the Ferris wheel.

Nico let out a huff of breath and sat back on the bench. "This is fun."

Will snorted. "It could be worse, I guess."

"Don't jinx anything."

Will grinned. He had a nice smile. "I'll try my best not to."

Nico turned his head to look behind him. Behind their cart was Hazel and Frank, and yelled out to them.

"You guys okay?!"

Hazel responded. "Why wouldn't we be?!"

"Just checking!" He said to them and turned his head back around.

"Are those your friends?" Will asked.

"My sister and her boyfriend, actually."

"Oh. Cool."

Will looked at Nico. He was cute, he remarked, but looked awfully out of place. His dark hair and clothes were contrasting to the pink cotton candy he was holding, the neon lights of the other rides awfully bright compared to the aura sent off by the guy.

"How long have you been here?" Will said, trying to start up conversation.

"About five minutes. Same as you."

"At the fair, I mean."

"Since around one, I think."

Will looked at the setting sun. "That's a long time."

Nico didn't realize it until it was brought up. "Yeah, it has been." He held out the stick of pink fluff towards Will. "Want some?"

"Eh. Why not?" He shrugged, and ripped off a piece of the cotton candy, popping it into his mouth. Suddenly, he felt something wet hit his arm. It was water. "I think it's raining."

"Seriously?" Nico said dismayed. "I think your jinx worked." They were just little droplets, hardly making any noise, but it was definitely raining.

"That wasn't my fault. Just a coincidence." Will said on the defense.

"Well," Nico said, holding the paper cone of cotton candy, then let it drop to the foot rest. "the cotton candy's ruined." He nodded over to his left where Will was shivering. "Are you cold?" He asked, noting that Will only had a t-shirt and shorts on.

"Nonsense. I don't get cold." He said, still shaking and rubbing his arms.

"You're shivering."

"No I'm not." He said, teeth chattering.

"And you won't admit this because…?"

"I have a cold complex."

Nico thought for a moment, and in an act of courage said "My jacket's big enough for two." What could possibly go wrong with sharing your jacket with a random cute stranger on a broken down Ferris wheel? Absolutely nothing. So he unzipped his jacket, scooted closer to Will so that their arms were almost touching, and threw it over both their shoulders.

Even though Will was shivering, his arm was surprisingly warm. "Thank you." said Will, smiling beside him. Ten minutes had gone by. The rain was getting thicker. Behind him, Hazel had dug out her umbrella from her purse and was holding it above her and Frank.

From their vantage point, they could see people taking their leave or hiding from the downpour under a tent. There were people under the Ferris wheel, a group of workers, who were trying to get the thing running again. The lights from each ride were blurring against the wind. Another twenty minutes passed, but not in silence. Will and Nico had gotten to talking, and made easy light conversation, mostly about the fair.

Suddenly, there was a bang from below, then a loud whoop, and suddenly the ride started to spin. The other occupants of the ride cheered.

"Finally." Nico sighed.

"Yeah." Will said. "It's a bit of a shame though." he added

"Huh? We've been stuck on here forever. How is this a shame?"

"I quite liked spending time with you."

Nico's face heated up. Way to play it smooth, di Angelo "Likewise."

"Maybe we could do this some other day?"

"Get stuck on a ferris wheel?"

"No, silly- like a date, or something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
